Dark Knight
Dark Knight The Dark Knight wields the corruption of the mirror as a weapon. 'Unit Quotes:' *"Let's go" *"Become one with your shadow" *"Don't pity me" *"I chose this torment" *"A sword in shadow" *"Yes?" 'Skill:' *'Drain'(Battle Skill): Drains health from any enemy and heals for 5/10/20/30/40% of damage dealt. {Rank R} **Skill Range: 3 Tiles **Cool-down: 3 Turns *'Darkness Incarnate'(Gaea Break): Stuns all enemies and deals 5/10/15/20/25% of their total health as damage. {Rank E} **Break Range *Passives: **'Spellsword': Basic attacks gain 5/15/25/35/50% increased damage from the magic stat and heal for 5/7/10/12/15%. {Rank R} **'Dark Magic': This unit deals 10/20/40/60/80% bonus damage to mirror and undead. {Rank N} **'Shadow Armor': This unit takes 5/10/15/20/25% reduced damage from magic attacks. {Rank N} **'Strength of Will': This unit has a 5/10/15/20/25% chance to ignore stun abilities. {Rank M} **'Inner Power': Increase magic by 10/20/40/60/80%. {Rank C} **'Mirror Corruption': Increase nearby ally attack by 5/10/15/20/25%. {Rank C} 'Tips:' *Highly powerful unit, but has a very high promotion cost. 2 king stones, spirit stone, knight stone per level. 'Tactics:' The Dark Knight channels her dark powers to drain health from an enemy and heal herself. Her limit break releases a burst of dark energy that stuns all enemies on the field. So broken she's the only thing you need, send her out alone and she'll win alone too. 'Max Stats:' These are the max stats attainable through boosting at each ranks. (inventory not included) Original Suggestion Proposed Idea was submited by Jack Kennedy: Hero: Dark Knight Gender: Male Race: Human Weapon: Swords Armor: Mails Headgear: Helm Stone: Spirit Knight Mage Range: 5 Stats: Similar to paladin (slightly lower skill but higher HP) Purpose: A medium armoured melee who can hold his own in a melee (particularly against single units), but also features a devestating ranged skill to restore his own HP at the expense of the enemy. Story: A wandering paladin who embraced an unholy union with a dying mirror soldier, the Dark Knight uses Occult techniques to wreak havoc upon enemies whilst restoring his own HP; but at the cost of his own soul. Skill: Unholy Blade, A 4 ranged magic attack for 160/170/180/190/200% damage, restoring 25% of damage to HP Gaea Break: Darkness, Sacrifice (50%) of remaining character HP to boost Dark Knight attack, def and magic stats for 1/1/2/2/3turns by + 110/120/130/140/150% Passives: Resistance: Increase in-battle magic by 10/20/30/40/50 points {rank R} Stalwart: Increase in battle HP by +40/80/120/160/200 (Flat amount) {Rank N} Soul Binding: Increase damage against living units by 30/35/40/45/50%, but reduces attack against undead by 50% {rank 1 auto, rank 2-5 E} Avenger Aura: Allies within 2 tiles gain +10/15/20/25/30 attack {Rank M} Graveboon: For every unit killed by the Dark Knight, increase in battle HP by 1/2/3/4/5% for rest of battle {rank 1 auto, rank 2-5 C} Blood Sword: Gain 10% of damage done as HP {Rank L} Appearance: Black Armor inspired by an organic mirror set, with glowing pink strips (mirror) integrated into armor Gallery DKnight.jpg|Dark Knight Dknight2.jpg|Drain Skill DarkknightConcept.jpg|Concept Art DarkKnight01.jpg|Toon Concept Darkknight02.jpg|Toon Concept